For What It's Worth
by JDFFan2278
Summary: A rewrite of my 2014 story
1. Chapter 1

Ashleigh could sense fear in her father's eyes. Something was hurting him. There was something preventing him from being his full evil self.

"Dad, what's wrong? I'm worried for you. What—what's hurting you? Please, talk to me. "Ashleigh whispers.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just need a few minutes alone. You're dismissed for now. Come back in five minutes, all right? I should be better by then. I'll tell you if you need to come back sooner. Sweetheart, are you all right? You seem a bit distant today. " Lord Tithor wonders.

Lorelei, Tithor's monster maker, walks in, interrupting the monarchs' conversation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lord, Princess. I figured you finished talking by now. I hadn't heard anything so I thought I would check on you. Well, I'll escort Ashleigh back to her bedroom." Lorelei gasps.

The princess follows, but looks back after a few minutes. Her dad waves her out. She solemnly nods before rushing out.

"He's really upset. I've never seen him like this. I know I left for three days, but still, I just can't stand when he gets like that." Ashleigh states.

"I know you're concerned. Trust me. I am, too. Rita's pretty upset by it, as well. Ever since your mother died, things haven't been the same around here. Your dad's been, well, depressed." Lorelei responds.

A crashing sound echoes from down the hall, followed by a faint groan. Ashleigh stops, turns around and runs back to the throne room.

"Father, are you okay? Hold on, I'm coming. Dad, I got so worried. I'm so glad you're all right, though. I can't let you leave me, not now. I'm not ready to have such a heavy weight like ruling the Dragon Empire on my shoulders just yet. I still need guidance." Ashleigh sighs.

~Corinth Cove, California, an abandoned warehouse district~

Amanda Rawlings, daughter of Joel and Angela Rawlings, rides her bike down the street to her house after school. She stops when she sees a strange green light in the distance. Bolting inside, she races to her mom.

"Relax, Amanda. We'll figure something out, if Tithor doesn't get trigger happy or send his daughter down to do his dirty work." Angela re-assures her daughter.

~Dragonzord~

Tithor stands up, looking better than ever. He caresses his daughter's frightened face and strokes his fingers through her luxurious midnight blue hair.

"It's time, my darling princess. My Chronobots are ready, correct?" he asks.

"Y-yes, Father, they are. They just need to be activated. I'll get your staff. Dad, what is it? Do you hear something? Talk to me, please. Say anything. Just give me an order and I'll do it." Ashleigh pants.

"Darling, get my spell book. I have a dastardly idea. Quickly, go. Don't look back. I'll be waiting here and then we'll review. Go now! "Tithor orders.

"As you wish, Father. I'm at your command." Ashleigh smirks, pulling into a one-arm hug.

She runs off into the darkness, returning a few minutes later, with her dad's spell book and staff. Tithor smiles and laughs maliciously.

"Father, you already have five planets under your control. Plus, you have to take care of me. Isn't a sixth a bit much? I'm not criticizing you; I'm just curious. I guess you already know that. Can we get this over with?" she asks, handing over the book.

Tithor strokes her hair to calm her down. A light flashes briefly, blinding the princess and almost making her faint.

"Quiet, Ashleigh. I'm thinking. You remember what happens when you interrupt me when I'm thinking, or do I have to refresh your memory?" Tithor snarls, removing one of his gloves and aiming directly at Ashleigh's heart.

"I remember. I apologize. Sorry about that. You don't have to hurt me. I'm your daughter, remember? You love me. Okay, Dad, you're scaring me now. We're in this together. Aren't we?" she replies cautiously, careful to choose the right words.

"Sit with me, Ashleigh. I'd like to talk to you. Is the Council of Light-?" Tithor pauses.

"Yes, they're out of the way. I told you I'd handle it, didn't I?" the princess answers slyly.

Tithor cackles. Finally, he'd get revenge against Zordon. Lorelei hurries back in. She seems upset with someone other than herself. A crumpled-up note's thrown on the floor.

"You're mistaken if you think a little note is going to stop my father from taking over Earth, which, in case you're curious, it won't. I'll handle this, Father. Now, how do I get you to tell me what's on this paper without hurting you?" Ashleigh growls.

"Whoa, slow down. I never gave you permission to do that. Come, my darling evil princess. Eltar won't interfere, will they? Be careful how you respond. Those powers are as easy to take away from you as they were to give to you. " Tithor questions.

Ashleigh spins around, fearing for her life, her title and her crown. She freezes for a second, but it seems like an eternity to Tithor.

"My apologies, Father. We wouldn't want you to go crazy over this, now, would we?" Ashleigh croons.


	2. Chapter 2

"You dare to speak back to me, young lady? Ah, Corinth Cove. It's a pathetic excuse for a city. Am I right, Ashleigh?" Tithor asks.

The princess beams in approval. Her father had waited a long time for this day. Now his revenge is almost at hand.

"Father, we're going to attack the city soon, aren't we? Dad, I'm talking here. Yoo-hoo!" Ashleigh calls.

Tithor glares at his daughter. He comforts her lovingly.

~Corinth Cove~

Trini Lee-Scott receives the call from Angela regarding the Dragon Empire. She covers her mouth as Jason walks in.

"The Dragon Empire's back? Angela, are you sure? The last time Tithor came around, he was just looking for Ashleigh. He probably just lost her again." Trini laughs.

"Then, you'd better see this, because I think I'm hallucinating. I see the Dragonzord and the last time we saw that was before Tommy lost his powers. We'd better get out the morphers. Melody, get them for me, please!" Jason yells up the stairs.

Melody runs down the stairs, the six morphers in her arms. She looks at her dad and nods.

"All right, let's get this over with. I'd better call Tommy and see if Phoebe wants to do this, too, if he hasn't already placed a spell on her. Man, I feel so bad for her." Kimberly Collins sighs.

Tara Bradley nods in agreement. She'd been worried about her best friend.

~Dragonzord~

"Ashleigh, I'm leaving to go to Earth to terrorize a few humans. Would you like to join me? I could use some back-up and you love a good battle. Ashleigh, you're coming. That's final. Don't give me that look and make me feel sorry for you because I don't. Hurry up. We wouldn't want an accident to befall my beautiful, sweet daughter and princess, would we now? Do you have your armor and the Ninja Coins?" Tithor demands, as he caresses his daughter.

The princess kneels down as her sword and armor materialize. She looks happy; it's almost sickening to Tithor.

"Terrorizing humans is my specialty, Father. You should know that by now. We've been working together long enough. Father, what's wrong? Is your Crane in Corinth Cove? I'll capture her, if that'll satisfy you. I'll handle my Kimberly, while you handle yours. Does that sound good?" Ashleigh wonders, before producing the Falcon Ninja Coin, which Ashleigh had previously infused with dark energy.

Tithor absorbs the dark magic and shares it with his daughter to make her even stronger. She cackles as the energy from her father combines with her own, making her almost invincible.

"Are we okay to leave now? Just promise you won't get upset if we lose, all right? There's that smile I love so much. Lorelei, you're in charge. Princess, let's go. The time to destroy those annoying Rangers has arrived. You're very quiet this morning, dear. Is there a problem?" Tithor wants to know.

Ashleigh scoffs before teleporting away. Her father wouldn't understand. He never was able to.

~Corinth Cove~

"Dad, are you sure this is the best thing to do right now? Let's go. We might as well get rid of these Rangers now." the princess advises.

Tithor places Ashleigh's Dark White Tigress Ninja Coin in her hand. He can tell she needs it.

"You remember the plan, my Tigress, don't you? You're safe, dear. Now, make them pay for making me almost lose you to the Abyss of Evil again. After 200 years of imprisonment, I owe you that much. Sic them!" Tithor growls ferociously.

"It'd be my pleasure. First, I call upon Charlie, the A-Squad Red Ranger, and Camille, possessor of the Green Chameleon spirit! Rise and join me and my father in the fight against the Rangers! Yah!" Ashleigh exclaims, throwing the cards containing the two evil female Rangers into the air.

The three ladies cackle, before attacking as one. They're a formidable fighting force. Ashleigh unsheathes her sword and uses her ninja streak to cut down most of the Rangers before returning to her father.

"Ashleigh, you did an excellent job. I knew picking you over Marina was a good choice. I never trusted her, anyway. It's sickening just thinking about it. Camille, Charlie, watch my daughter for now. I have an idea and I don't want her to ruin it." Tithor smiles broadly.

"Hey, Tithor, pay attention to the battle and not your daughter! It's a pretty good technique!" a woman yells from the cliff overlooking the battle.

Tithor notices that his daughter is being terrorized by the two evil Rangers that she had released from their prisons just minutes before. He strides over to the three. Duncan Lee-Scott, the Red Ranger, hits Tithor in the back, causing Ashleigh to finally notice.

"Father, I'm here! I won't leave your side until you're healed. We should go to the medicine bay, have Lorelei take a look at you, and see if that blasted Red Ranger actually harmed you. Charlie, I'm talking about the Red Ninja Tsunami Ranger. Jeez." Ashleigh cries.

She teleports off with Charlie and Camille back to the Dragonzord. Charlie attempts to comfort the princess, but Ashleigh shoves her off.

~Dragonzord~

"Hey, I'm trying to help you! We're on the same side, remember? I'm getting your father. I can't handle you like this. You miss your dad, don't you?" Charlie wants to know.

Flit flies into the throne room, panting. Ashleigh looks up, hoping he has good news.

"Ashleigh, your father wants you right now. He wouldn't say why, though. It's very odd. That's not like him. Follow me. I'll take you to him. Lord Tithor, I brought Ashleigh just like you asked." Flit buzzes.

Tithor takes off his glasses before motioning to a chair across from him. He de-morphs to reveal Tommy Oliver. Ashleigh does the same, revealing his daughter, Phoebe.

"Father, is everything all right? This isn't about me leaving the battle early, is it?" Phoebe asks cautiously, worried that she's about to get hurt.

"You're fine, Phoebe. I was beginning to doubt Flit was unable to deliver my message. I wanted to talk with you alone. Sit down, please. I insist." Tommy states.

Phoebe looks a little confused. Her father was never this nice to her since he became Lord Tithor. She turns to the doorway, where Camille's standing, with Flit in her arms.

" _You_ caused this! Now, fix it, before I destroy the princess of the Dragon Empire. It's not going to be pretty. I can tell you that much, _Lord Tithor_." Camille growls.

Phoebe runs to her father. She knows she won't get hurt when she's by her father, especially when she's being threatened.

 **A/N: Will Phoebe survive? Does Camille want something from Thomas? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe trembles viciously. She looks up at her father, who knows he has to do something.

"Phoebe, stop shaking. Here, take my jacket. You're just cold, aren't you? It's okay. Camille isn't going to hurt you, I promise. Get my spell book. I have a nasty idea that I need your help with. Everything must go smoothly in order for my plan to work. Don't fail me, darling." Tommy growls.

Phoebe bows, before smirking and drawing Ashleigh's sword. She can already tell it's a good idea. A woman in white enters her father's laboratory undetected.

"Who are you? My father never told me he worked for a woman who wears white. Father, we have an intruder! Come to the laboratory quickly!" Phoebe cries, grabbing the Dragon Dagger from its shelf for protection.

Tommy races in, under the impression there really is an intruder. What he doesn't know is he knows her.

"Phoebe Marina Oliver, why are you using the Dragon Dagger without my permission? Give it to me now." Tommy orders.

Phoebe reluctantly hands over the dagger. She hurries to her father.

"You'll protect me, right, Dad? I was going to give you the dagger, anyway." Phoebe asks.

Tommy nods as he runs his fingers through Phoebe's cocoa powder hair. He smiles evilly as he walks up to the woman.

"Green Ranger, I didn't realize you had a daughter. I was just going to destroy her, too." the woman states, looking ashamed.

Phoebe stumbles backwards. She never thought she'd have to hear those words ever again. Tommy morphs back into Tithor, as Phoebe morphs back into Ashleigh.

"Camille, take my daughter back to the throne room. I'll only be a minute. This isn't up for discussion, Princess. Your master should be there, waiting for you. Ashleigh, let go. Hurry now." Tithor snarls.

"Father, I'm not leaving you here! I'll always be by your side! I'd never abandon you, my Lord!" Ashleigh exclaims.

"Ashleigh, don't make me say it again. Now, go! That's an order!" Tithor yells, more fiercely.

The princess runs to Camille and they teleport out together. She hurries to her throne before father catches her. Camille bows to the princess, when her master walks in.

"So, you're the one who's been corrupting Camille to deliberately disobey me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dai Shi and I'll be addressed as such. While I'm here, I might as well corrupt you." a man in black lion-like armor declares.

Ashleigh laughs nervously before being attacked by her father. She gasps, since she knows he would never actually do that. Her Royal Highness, Crown Dragon Princess Ashleigh, uses a memory spell her father taught her early in her evil training to return her dad back to normal. She whips around when she hears cackling behind her.

"Oh, was that a joke? I forgot to laugh." Ashleigh sarcastically states, receiving a high-five from her father.

She curls up on her throne, tired from the day's events. Tithor takes Ashleigh up to his bedroom, so she can get some peace and quiet. The princess wakes up, after sensing the same energy wave she sensed in her father's lab.

"Ashleigh, what are you doing up? I brought you to my bedroom so you could sleep." Tithor asks, noticing his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Papa, that's her! She's the one who attacked me in the lab! You almost fooled me, Rita, but you made one mistake that gave away your true identity. You called my father "Green Ranger" after he came into the lab." Ashleigh shouts, smirking a little.

"Then do what needs to be done, dear. Prove your loyalty to me. I know you want to. I mean, you're my daughter and my princess. That is the best way to make you happy. You're so beautiful but you already know that. This is for you. Use it wisely, dear." Tithor growls menacingly.

Ashleigh removes the wrapping paper to reveal a midnight blue Dragon Dagger. She runs over to her father, finally glad that she now has the ability to use a Zord in battle. Tithor can tell she loves it.

"I can't believe you actually remembered my birthday. Thank you so much. I'll treasure this forever and ever." she whispers, partially sobbing.

Tithor wraps his arms around his daughter's waist, knowing how much she loves it. He looks down at her, as she looks up.

"You're my daughter. I had to do something nice for you. Empress Rita, it's all right for you to leave. Ashleigh and I can handle the Rangers from here." Tithor growls viciously.

Rita teleports out of her former castle back to her father's place. Camille attacks the princess from the side, forcing her to de-morph. The Dragon King, who's very protective of his daughter, restores her powers, transforming her back into Ashleigh, as Flit faints.

"Let's get you back to Camille. She knows how much I care about you and all animals, for that matter. Stay in my pocket for now, all right?" the princess asks of the fly.

"With the new powers Dai Shi gave me, I can finally rid myself of my biggest threat. This'll be my golden moment. Dai Shi will make me his queen if I succeed in my mission of destroying you, Princess Ashleigh. Is there anything you'd like your daughter to know before she loses her life, Lord Tithor?" Camille asks.

"You bet I do, but she already knows it. Dear, do it! Tap into that amazing power I gave you for such a special occasion such as this!" Tithor yells.

"I need ultimate dragon power! Now you know the reason my father refers to me as his Dragon Princess! It's something I've been wondering for the past year myself!" Ashleigh cries, transforming into a magnificent midnight blue dragon.

Camille and Dai Shi/ Jarrod are kicked out of the castle, before Ashleigh returns to her villainess state. The two smirk maliciously and high- five.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Ashleigh was captured and found out her father was Lord Tithor, she hadn't been the same. Kicking out Jarrod and Camille made her feel even worse. Flit, who decided to remain with them, flies into her bedroom and lands on her hand.

"His Royal Highness wants to see you in the throne room immediately. If you don't get there in five minutes, he'll set the whole place ablaze!" the fly shouts.

She rushes out of her room down the hallway to meet up with him. Half of the room is covered with midnight blue wallpaper, while my father covered his half in green. Two dragons are on the back wall, one midnight blue and the second green. My father doesn't notice me come in. He does after a few minutes.

"There's my princess. Are you rested enough to begin phase one of my diabolical plan to enslave this pathetic city? First, get Saba for me, princess." Tithor growls, his nails cutting into her chin.

She whimpers a few times before following his orders. The tiger-like sword is too high up for her to reach by herself.

"Princess, here, let me help you with that." the A-Squad Red Ranger declares, before grabbing Saba for her.

She chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Charlie's always there for her, even when Tithor can't. She's like a big sister to her. They always looked out for each other.

"Father, I'm sorry for taking so long. I needed a little help getting Saba. You promised to lower that shelf!" Ashleigh yells.

"Relax, sweetheart, you're fine. I'm not upset with you. Follow me down to the dungeons. I need to question someone who I had to capture and you know I can't be without you for too long. Hurry up." Tithor snarls.

Tithor's boss, Lord Zedd, teleports onto the Dragonzord. Ashleigh starts freaking out. She gets even more worried.

"Dad, what did you do this time? Hey, Father, are you all right? "the princess asks.

Tithor hands his daughter his Falcon Ninja coin to hold onto in case a fight escalates. She takes it, before running off in the opposite direction.

"Lorelei, get Ashleigh downstairs! It's for the best right now. You're not going to hurt my daughter! Ashleigh's one thing I'll always protect!" the king barks.

Ashleigh giggles happily as her father wraps his arms around her waist. She can already tell her dad loves her.

She hurries down to the dungeons before Zedd can hurt her. Then, her dad comes down.

"Ashleigh, I'm sorry you had to see that. My boss didn't hurt you, did he? I'll hurt _**him**_ if he did." Tithor asks, concerned, before turning to Lorelei, who's been trying to get his attention for several minutes.

"I have an idea, my Lord, but it involves Ashleigh. If you don't want her going, I'll simply send a monster. It's completely up to you." she states, bowing.

Ashleigh kneels down in front of her father, ready to accept whatever decision he makes regarding this battle. She looks up terrified.

"Princess, you may go. First, follow me. I'd like you to meet the woman who ruined my life with a single letter 11 years ago." Tithor scoffs.

The princess gives her father a look. She needs more of an explanation. A brunette woman with a ponytail in a purple ponytail holder is kneeling down on the floor.

"Phoebe, please, talk to your father. I never meant to hurt him all those years ago. Tommy, please, I'm on your side. My niece doesn't need convincing, but apparently you do. Kimberly, help me out here!" the woman cries.

Tithor clicks his tongue as he de-morphs. He then walks over to Kimberly.

"Hey there, Beautiful. It's time to wake up. It's okay. This is my daughter, Phoebe. Phoebe, allow me to introduce Kimberly Ann Hart, the original- "Tommy starts, but Kimberly cuts him off.

"That is not Phoebe. Your daughter has brown hair, not dark blue. Where's my Power Coin, Tommy?!" Kimberly exclaims, checking her pockets.

"I'll protect it, Kim, relax. Ashleigh, can you come here for a minute? I'd like to give you something. It's very special to me, but I'm sure Rita wouldn't mind if I gave it to you. "Tommy states, handing his daughter a green coin.

 **A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long… I've had a bit of writer's block, but here's chapter 4! Yay! Thanks to brankel1 for reviewing! I only own Ashleigh, Phoebe, Callista and Tithor, technically.**

 **©JDFFan2278, 2014**


End file.
